Banana Flavoured
by Freyco
Summary: Luka, an ordinarily calm and composed upperclassman, proposes to Len an odd game of luck. "Drop a candy in a random locker and see what happens." No rules, and a prize depending on the game's outcome. What will happen when Len drops the candy into Luka's life-long crush and romance starts to bloom? Then pink haired girl probably isn't as mature as she seems. GakuLen, HS drama
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello~~ So this is my second fic in the Vocaloid section. I don't really have much to say, so uh, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

_Chapter I_

**Game**

* * *

"Good morning, Len-kun!"

Len turned around with a look of slight surprise as he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He hadn't been expecting to hear a female voice—other than his mother's—this early in the day. Rin had been at a sleepover at Miku's, and all the other girls who ever talked to him were more than likely to have been there too. There was no way they would've possibly me along their way to school, since the Kagamine home was on the complete mirror side of the Hatsune's.

The brief moment of relief he felt from recognizing his upperclassman vanished in moments as a new suspicion bubbled within him. Megurine-senpai was almost always late, ever since the principal decided that she was not required to attend specific classes—which just _happened_ to be her first period class of every day. 'People'll think you're doing council work anyway,' was what he said.

For whatever reason though—since Len was usually pretty early, and today happened to be the 'usual'—she had been the one to tap his shoulder.

"Hello, Luka-san," Len said, waiting a moment for Luka to move to his side before continuing their walk to campus together. "You're early."

Luka chuckled, "Yes, I am. I _am_ the council president, after all."

They had neared the silver gates of their school's building. The chattering was quite a bit louder.

Len snorted at her words, giving her an amused look.

"Hey," Luka suddenly called, "How about a game? Here, take this banana candy, don't eat it. All you have to do is slip it in a random locker and see what happens."

Len blinked for a second, and a smirk spread upon his lips. "No rules?" he asked although sounding more affirmative than questioning.

Luka nodded, smiling an unusually sweet smile. "There's a prize, too. But that'll depend on how things go."

* * *

**A/N: **Ew, so short. I'll try to make it longer next chapter. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ahmergad you guys. You wonderful people, I UPDATE FOR YOU.

No but seriously mang. Thanks so much for the 4 reviews. Even if I don't update. And a bunch of stuff. Means a lot even if it's not much, bro. So for you, I whipped this up in uh... probably 30 minutes or so. And I have totally no idea what the crap I am doing, so I hope it's all good. It's not much progress so I don't think it'll mess up things if I come up with a plot.

I'm not sure if that's good news or not.

Anyway, no more babbling. Enjoy, minions. No just kidding I love you guys.

* * *

_Chapter II_

**You are the chosen one—Locker**** Lol, I kid.**

**And the Beginning Goes**

* * *

'But_ that'll depend on how things go.' _

The more Len thought about it, the more he wanted to go back on his words. It made him feel like there _could_ be a prize not _will_ be a prize. In fact, it felt like it could even have a _price._

Len took a moment to laugh at his horrible play of words before pulling on a brand new pokerface, turning his head toward the window on his side. He liked his seat, by the way. It was the typical 'main character' seat, the one on the second to last row, left of the class, next to the window.

Anyway, Len felt like this whole 'game' was gambling, and to tell the truth, he didn't like games he couldn't win. 'But then again,' he told himself, 'what can be so hard?' He didn't actually think he couldn't do it. Rather, it was the _chance_ actually existing that scared him shitless. Because as cute as Len was, and as innocent as he seemed, he was the kind to be dead set on something and did not back down. He did _not_ fail at things.

The knowledge of possibly failing and not having a chance to fix his mess up along the way seeing as it's just a game was a bad combination in Len's mind.

For a moment, all he did was stare out the window, nothing more going through his mind. He followed a bird with his eyes as he twirled a banana flavoured candy between his fingers, silently whistling and ignoring the glares he received from the three students around him.

He sighed and turned back to the classroom, rubbing at his tired eyes. Rin, on the other side of the class, gave him a curious look, half concerned and half not. Actually, 25% concerned and 75% not. His sister's life was much too bright and simple to understand most of what goes through his head—not that it's all that dark, either, he just saw more into thing.

He looked at her and shook his head with a smile, of which she returned along with a nod. She went back to passing little notes with Miku and Gumi, who half of the time glared and tossed them back.

Gumi was nice, though. Well, at least, Len got along with her. She probably just disliked females. Len _did_ remember hearing her mumble about wanting to be a guy after blowing the candles on her birthday cake a few years back. She still did it, from what Len knew—and he'd been to all of her birthday parties, and more specifically, _held_ them for her.

Len took a moment to glance up the blackboard, taking a mental note of what they were talking about. He deemed the subject easy enough to learn while doing the homework, and proceeded to tune the lesson out.

Time passed much quickly in Len's mind, and soon enough, lunch time arrived.

As he strode through the doorway, Rin leaped over his shoulder and giggled. "Hey! Did you miss me?"

Len raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, noticing her gaze on a piece of sweets in his hand. "Of course, dear sister. And I suppose you can't _possibly_ be bothering me for the candy that I don't have, can you?" Len said, throwing the candy into the air and snatching it back as Rin made a move to grab it, stuffing it into his pocket.

"Of course not. Why would I want such a thing from _you_, snotty brother?" she smiled, hands slowly reaching down to Len's uniform pants pocket. Len snorted, batting her hand away, and broke into a jog. "Wha—hey! Where are you going?! Give me that!" Rin shouted, running after he 'snotty' brother.

They raced down the halls, most people seemingly unfazed by the scene. They were most likely from the same middle school as the Kagamine twins. Many of the students in the hallway were too stunned to move, and those who _did _move learned not to as the two zigzagged their way through, slamming into people they hadn't seen or expected to be there.

As they ran past Luka, sending her hair swishing behind her, Len waved with a grin and Rin growled, annoyed at how _obvious_ it was that her brother was merely messing with her. Luka rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

Soon enough, the two twins reached a dead end—a locker room. Rin backed Len into a corner, a smile still on her face, as Len raised his arms in surrender. Except, he wasn't going to give the candy. So he _technically_ wasn't surrendering. But you could make your way around that.

Rin pulled a hand in front of Len, palm up, her other arm propped up on her waist. "Candy," she said, staring, or even glaring, at Len through the closed lids of her smile.

Len stood, reaching his own hand out, as if to put the candy in her palm, before he quickly snatched it up and threw in through the vent of the locker right beside him.

Rin's eyes widened in surprise and slight horror at the loss of a much wanted candy, and glanced between Len and the vent. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she exclaimed, "Haah?! But that locker is—"

_'Oops. I accidentally did it. Oh well.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Let's hope I update soon. _Hope._ Cuz I haven't got much plot for this and well, school's starting. Btw, I am so sorry for the chapter title joke lolol.


End file.
